mixels_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Mixes and Murps
This is a list of the mixes and murps Mixels from the 27 tribes can make with each other. For a page where you can show your own Mix, Murp, and Max ideas, see here. Infernites+Cragsters KraterFlain.PNG|Flain + Krader - 1st Mix SeismoFlain.PNG|Flain + Seismo - Mix SeismoVulk.PNG|Vulk + Seismo - Mix SeismoZorch.PNG|Zorch + Seismo - Mix ShuffZorch.PNG|Zorch + Shuff - 1 st Mix FlainKraderMurp.PNG|Flain + Krader - Murp FlainKraderMurp2.PNG|Flain + Krader - 2nd Mix HDZorchShuffMix2.png|Zorch + Shuff - 2st Mix Infernites + Electroids FlainTeslo.PNG|Teslo + Flain - 1st Mix VulkVolectro.PNG|Volectro + Vulk - Mix VulkZaptor.PNG|Zaptor + Vulk - Mix ZorchTeslo.PNG|Teslo + Zorch - Mix ZorchVolectro.PNG|Volectro + Zorch - Mix Burnard and Teslo Mix HD.png|Burnard+Teslo Mix Volectro Vulk Mix.png|Volectro + Vulk - Mix 2 HDFlainTesloMix2.png|Flain + Teslo - 2st Mix Infernites + Frosticons LunkFlain.PNG|Lunk + Flain - Mix LunkVulk.PNG|Lunk + Vulk - Mix SlumboFlain.PNG|Slumbo + Flain - Murp SlumboVulk.PNG|Slumbo + Vulk - 1st Mix VulkSlumboMix.PNG|Slumbo + Vulk - 2nd Mix Vector_Vulk_and_Slumbo_Mix_3_by_RC.png|Vulk+Slumbo - 3rd Mix Infernites+Fang Fang HDGobbaFlainMix.png|Flain+Gobba - Mix Infernites+Flexers Burnard_Kraw_Mix.png|Burnard+Kraw Mix Cragsters + Electroids TesloKrater.PNG|Krader + Teslo - Mix KraterVolectroMix.PNG|Krader + Volectro - 1st Mix KraterVolectroMix2.PNG|Krader + Volectro - 2nd Mix VolectroKrater.PNG|Krader + Volectro - Murp VolectroSeismo.PNG|Seismo + Volectro - Mix VolectroShuff.PNG|Shuff + Volectro - Mix ZaptorSeismo.PNG|Seismo + Zaptor - Mix ZaptorShuff.PNG|Shuff + Zaptor - Murp Electroids + Flexers BalkVolectro.PNG|Volectro + Balk - Mix KrawVolectro.PNG|Volectro + Kraw - Mix KrawZaptor.PNG|Zaptor + Kraw - Mix TentroTeslo.PNG|Teslo + Tentro - Mix Frosticons + Electroids HDFlurrTesloMix.png|Flurr + Teslo - Mix Frosticons + Flexers BalkLunk.PNG|Lunk + Balk - Mix KrawFlurr.PNG|Flurr + Kraw - Mix KrawSlumbo.PNG|Slumbo + Kraw - Murp TentroLunk.PNG|Lunk + Tentro - Mix Krambo.png|Kraw + Slumbo - Mix Frosticons + Fang Gang FlurrChomly.PNG|Flurr + Chomly - Mix FlurrGobba.PNG|Flurr + Gobba - Mix LunkJawg.PNG|Lunk + Jawg - Mix SlumboJawg.PNG|Slumbo + Jawg - Mix Frosticons+Glorp Corp Krusho slime.png|Krog+Slusho Mix Fang Gang + Flexers ChomlyBalk.PNG|Balk + Chomly - Mix ChomlyTentro.PNG|Tentro + Chomly - Murp GobbaKraw.PNG|Kraw + Gobba - Mix GobbaTentro.PNG|Tentro + Gobba - Mix Gobba_and_Kraw_hawaiian_mix.png|Gobba + Kraw Hawaiian Mix Glorp Corp + Spikels GlompFooti.png|Glomp + Footi Mix GlompHoogi.png|Glomp + Hoogi Mix GlurtScorpi.png|Glurt + Scorpi Mix TortsFooti.png|Torts + Footi Mix TortsHoogi.png|Torts + Hoogi Mix TortsScorpi.png|Torts + Scorpi Mix ScorpiGlurt.png|Glurt + Scorpi Murp Spikels + Wiztastics FootiMagnifo.png|Footi + Magnifo Mix HoogiMagnifo.png|Hoogi + Magnifo Mix ScorpiMesmo.png|Scorpi + Mesmo Mix Wiztastics + Glorp Corp MesmoGlomp.png|Mesmo + Glomp Mix MesmoTorts.png|Mesmo + Torts Mix MagnifoGlurt.png|Magnifo + Glurt Mix HDGlurtWizwuzMix.png|Wizwuz+Glurt Mix Orbitons+Infernites Nuksput and Flamzer Mix redux.png Niksput and Burnard Mix.png R B Mx.png Burnard and Rokit Mix.png Burnard and Nurp-Naut Mix.png NN M Mx.png R B Mx.png Rokit_&_Meltus_Mix.png Glowkies+Infernites Flain Globert Mix.png Frosticons+Lixers Vector_Krog_and_a_Lixer_Head_Mix_by_RC.png Lixers+Glorp Corp Slusho and Tungster Mix by Josh.png Glorp Corp+Munchos+Frosticons Mondo Mixes transparent.png FrostGlorpMunch Mix transparent.png Medivals+Mixies JamzyandCamillotmix transparent.png Others Kraw_Mix_by_Josh.png GlobertVamposMix_byNF971.png Burnard_and_Meltus_Mix.png JinkyKamzoMix_by_NF971.png Kuffs_Busto_Tiketz_Camillot_Paladum_Jamzy_Tapsy_Trumpsy_Mix.png Camilotandboogermix_transparent.png CamillotBoogerBanjoeWott_Mix_Transparent.png Royalmix_transparent.png Maximum_mix_vector.png Sharx_and_Frostibite_Mix_Vector_by_Josh.png Classicmix_transparent.png MurpBall_Mix_Vector.png GummoandHurtzMix transparent.png Electroid_Mix_Vector_by_Josh.png Vector Meltus and Burnard Murp 1 by RC.png Vector Meltus and Burnard Murp 2 by RC.png Mega Murp.png Vector Klinkers Murp by RC.png Classicmurp transparent.png Mixamals MixapodsMix_byNF971.png Borers Mix Transparent.png Crunch Doodles Mix.jpg Mixeloptor_Mix 1.jpg Mixeloptor_Mix 2.jpg Lego (Mixes) FlainSeismoLEGO.jpg VulkFlainLEGO.jpg FlainShuffLEGO.jpg TesloFlainLEGO.jpg FlainZaptorLEGO.jpg FlainVolectroLEGO.jpg FlainZorchLEGO.jpg VulkZorchLEGO.jpg SeismoVulkLEGO.jpg ShuffVulkLEGO.jpg SeismoZorchLEGO.jpg ShuffZorchLEGO.jpg ZorchTesloLEGO.jpg ZaptorZorchLEGO.jpg VolectroZorchLEGO.jpg KraderShuffLEGO.jpg KraderZaptorLEGO.jpg SeismoZaptorLEGO.jpg VolectroSeismoLEGO.jpg TesloZaptorLEGO.jpg ZaptorVolectroLEGO.jpg FlurrKrawLEGO.jpg FlurrBulkLEGO.jpg FlurrChomlyLEGO.jpg FlurrJawgLEGO.jpg LunkTentroLEGO.jpg LunkBalkLEGO.jpg SlumboKrawLEGO.jpg SlumboTentroLEGO.jpg SlumboFlurrLEGO.jpg SlumboLunkLEGO.jpg SlumboChomlyLEGO.png SlumboGobbaLEGO.jpg KrawTentroLEGO.jpg TentroBalkLEGO.jpg ChomlyJawgLEGO.jpg JawgTentroLEGO.jpg JawgBalkLEGO.jpg GobbaTentroLEGO.jpg GlompTortsLEGO.jpg GlompFootiLEGO.jpg GlompMagnifoLEGO.jpg GlompMesmoLEGO.jpg GlompWizwuzLEGO.jpg GlurtTortsLEGO.jpg GlurtScorpiLEGO.jpg GlurtMagnifoLEGO.jpg GlurtMesmoLEGO.jpg GlurtWizwuzLEGO.jpg TortsScorpiLEGO.jpg TortsHoogiLEGO.jpg TortsMagnifoLEGO.jpg TortsMesmoLEGO.jpg TortsWizwuzLEGO.jpg ScorpiHoogiLEGO.jpg ScorpiMesmoLEGO.jpg HoogiMesmoLEGO.jpg FootiScorpiLEGO.jpg FootiMesmoLEGO.jpg MesmoMagnifoLEGO.jpg MesmoWizwuzLEGO.jpg GlobertMeltusLEGO.jpg GlobertFlamzerLEGO.jpg 41533 GLOBERT 41535 BOOGLY COMBO MIX 883x335.jpg 41532 BURNARD 41533 GLOBERT COMBO MIX 883x335.jpg 41531 FLAMZER 41535 BOOGLY COMBO MIX 883x335.jpg 41531 FLAMZER 41532 BURNARD COMBO MIX 883x335.jpg 41530 MELTUS 41534 VAMPOS COMBO MIX 883x335.jpg 41529 NURP-NAUT 41533 GLOBERT COMBO MIX 883x335.jpg 41529 NURP-NAUT 41531 FLAMZER COMBO MIX 883x335.jpg 41528 NIKSPUT 41535 BOOGLY COMBO MIX 883x335.jpg 41528 NIKSPUT 41533 GLOBERT COMBO MIX 883x335.jpg 41528 NIKSPUT 41532 BURNARD COMBO MIX 883x335.jpg 41528 NIKSPUT 41531 FLAMZER MIX 883x335.jpg 41528 NIKSPUT 41529 NURP-NAUT MIX 883x335.jpg 41527 ROKIT 41533 GLOBERT COMBO MIX 883x335.jpg 41527 ROKIT 41532 BURNARD COMBO MIX 883x335.jpg 41527 ROKIT 41531 FLAMZER COMBO MIX 883x335.jpg 41527 ROKIT 41530 MELTUS COMBO MIX 883x335.jpg 41527 ROKIT 41528 NIKSPUT COMBO MIX 883x335.jpg Series 5 Mix (1).jpg Series 5 Mix (2).jpg Series 5 Mix (3).jpg Series 5 Mix (4).jpg Series 5 Mix (5).jpg Series 5 Mix (6).jpg Series 5 Mix (7).jpg Series 5 Mix (8).jpg Series 5 Mix (9).jpg Series 5 Mix (10).jpg Series 5 Mix (11).jpg Series 5 Mix (12).jpg Series 5 Mix (13).jpg Series 5 Mix (1).png Series 5 Mix (2).png Series 5 Mix (3).png Series 5 Mix (4).png Series 5 Mix (5).png Series 6 Mix (1).jpg Series 6 Mix (2).png Series 6 Mix (3).jpg Series 6 Mix (4).jpg Series 6 Mix (5).jpg Series 6 Mix (6).jpg Series 6 Mix (7).jpg Series 6 Mix (8).jpg Series 6 Mix (9).jpg Series 6 Mix (10).jpg Series 6 Mix (11).jpg Series 6 Mix (12).jpg Series 6 Mix (13).jpg Series 6 Mix (14).jpg Series 6 Mix (15).jpg Series 6 Mix (1).png Series 6 Mix (2).png Series 6 Mix (3).png Series 7 (1).png Series 7(2).png Series 8(1).png Series 8(2).png Series 9(1).png Series 9(2).png Murps (Lego) Murp (1).jpg Murp (2).jpg Murp (3).jpg Murp (4).jpg Murp (5).jpg Murp (6).jpg Murp (7).jpg Murp (8).jpg Murp (9).jpg Murp (10).jpg Murp (11).jpg Murp (12).jpg Murp (13).jpg Murp (14).jpg FlurrTentroMurp.jpeg Murp (16).jpg Murp (17).jpg Murp (18).jpg Murp (19).jpg Murp (20).jpg Murp (21).jpg Murp (22).jpg Murp (23).jpg Murp (24).jpg Murp (25).jpg Murp (26).jpg Murp (27).jpg Murp (28).jpg Murp (29).jpg Murp (30).jpg Murp (31).jpg Murp (32).jpg Murp (33).jpg Murp (34).jpg Murp (35).jpg Murp (36).jpg Murp (37).jpg Murp (38).jpg Murp (39).jpg Murp (40).jpg Murp (41).jpg Murp (42).jpg Murp (43).jpg Murp (44).jpg Murp (45).jpg Murp (46).jpg Murp (47).jpeg Murp (48).jpg Murp (49).jpg Murp (50).jpeg Murp (51).jpg Murp (52).jpg Murp (53).jpg Murp (54).jpg Murp (55).jpg Murp (56).jpg Murp (57).jpeg Murp (58).jpg Murp (59).jpg Murp (60).jpg Murp (61).jpg Murp (62).jpg Murp (63).jpg Murp (64).jpg Murp (65).jpg Murp (66).jpg Murp (67).jpg Murp (68).jpg Murp (69).jpg Murp (70).jpg Murp (71).jpg Murp (72).jpg Murp (73).jpg Murp (74).jpg Murp (75).jpg Murp (76).jpg Murp (77).jpeg Murp (78).jpg Murp (2).png Murp (3).png Murp (4).png GurggleSnaxMurp.png Murp (6).png SlushoBerpMurp.png Murp (8).png Murp (9).png WuzzoDribbalMurp.png Murp (11).png Murp (12).png ForxBerpMurp.png Murp (14).png Murp (15).png Murp (16).png Murp (17).png KrammVaka-WakaMurp.png Murp (19).png Murp (20).png Murp (21).png Murp (22).png Fanmade Mopps (Lego) Mopps Are A Type Of Combination In Mixels. The Look like Murp only weirder Spikels + muthh Category:Mixels